Mahal Kita
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: Gray never thought that his decision of confessing to her will turn out exasperating. What will he do if she kept on pestering him the meaning of his chosen words? He, by any means, will not repeat himself nor will he explain her everything. NO! Not to her— especially not to her.


helloooooo~! \(^o^)/

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship, Romance.

**Pairing:** GrayXLucy, LevyXGajeel, ErzaXFreed (for humor only, don't judge me! XD)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**"Mahal Kita!"**

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster! For the last time, what do you mean by those words?!"

The raven haired lad twitch in irritation. Why does his blonde friend need to torture it out of him? He, by any means, will not repeat himself nor will he explain its meaning to her— especially not to her.

He told her those words in order to save him the trouble of embarrassing himself in front of everyone. He picked the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong words. Gray thought she'd leave him alone and would find its meaning out of her own. He thought she'll figure it out herself.

But he guessed wrong.

She bugged him almost every day, trying with all her might to ask him what 'it' means. And by the looks of it, she won't stop until she gets what she wanted to know.

Now, Gray regretted ever saying it in the first place. But what could he possibly do if he finally desired to tell her that one thing he always wanted to say to her— those three words that would affect not only him and her, but also their friendship.

Gray sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation as the blonde kept on pestering him.

_Tell me why I like this annoyingly-naïve-and-irritatingly-pouty-but-downri ght-cute-and-entirely-hot girl again?_

"Gray!"

"What?!"

"Tell!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because."

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

Lucy pouted and all Gray could do is to roll his eyes while mentally smiling. The only good he ever gets with Lucy's annoying perseverance is her grouchy expression after retiring for the day. He knows she'll stop—NOT!

At that moment, Levy and her team decided to return from a two week quest. And as mercurial as ever, Lucy's demeanor changes from being mopey to her gloriously reverend smile. The smile that always means a brilliant plan is forming inside her intuitive mind (that somehow couldn't figure out what Gray told her, which the raven haired lad should be proud of).

This only mean one thing…

.

.

.

Gray's in big trouble

"LEVY!"

Lucy tackled the bluenette into a hug, exchanging pleasantries with each other, but Gray knows somewhere deep inside the blonde's head is a question he never wanted anyone to answer.

"Do you know what _Mah-hal-kee-tah_ means?"

_._

_._

_._

_Oh no…_ A myriad of emotion crossed Gray's face. He knows Levy learned a lot of languages but he's still praying that somehow she doesn't know what that mean. He eyed them in hope.

Levy gave a perplexed look to her friend which Gray found a good sign…

…or not?

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because Gray told me that a week ago and he won't tell me what it means, so I'm hoping you knew?"

Levy's eyes widen as she scanned the room until it stopped on one certain Ice Make mage. She eyed him a while longer before giving him a mischievously mocking smile that sent shivers running from his toes up to his head.

"Of course. I know _exactly_ what _it_ means." She muttered, obviously emphasizing words only Gray could be so affected of. He shook his head in a silent pleading but Levy's smile only grew.

_This is not good. I need to think of something!_

Gray scanned the room until his eyes caught someone…

He smiled wickedly…

He knows exactly what he's gonna do not to make Levy talk…

Levy looked at Lucy and began explaining slowly the words to her, making it sure that Gray could hear it.

"_Mahal kita_, read as _Mah-hal-kee-tah_, is a Filipino word."

Lucy nodded, eyes shining in anticipation.

"It means, I—"

"GAJEEL! LEVY WANTED TO TELL YOU '_MAHAL KITA_' EVER SINCE SHE ME YOU!"

Levy stiffened. Her face burned as blood came rushing her cheeks and ears, her heart pumping rapidly she could feel it in her throat.

Gajeel, who was currently eating his iron lunch, looked at her, baffled. Gulping the last bite of his meal, he tilted his head to the side giving a 'what-the-heck-does-that-mean' look. And Levy, as if understanding it, opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Everyone present shifted their attention from whatever they're doing— drinking, quarreling or laughing— to the fuss happening between the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script Mage.

Levy looked at Gray and saw his smirking 'I-dare-you-to-say-it-now!' look.

_Curse you Gray!_

Lucy looked from Levy to Gajeel, back to Levy then to Gray and finally, to Levy again. An animated puzzled expression spread over her face, not understanding why Levy couldn't say it in front of Gajeel.

Now she's really, REALLY curious! What does '_mahal kita_' mean?! Will she ever know what it means at this rate?!

"It means 'I love you'!" Natsu laughed at his own joke.

Gray and Levy's face flushed red. Lucy blushed but rolled her eyes, not believing him one bit— maybe she wished a little truth to that, but considered it as a joke. Besides, it's impossible that Natsu of all people will know what it means, right?

Gaining what seems left of their sanity, Gray and Levy both shouted an 'OF COURSE NOT!' to him earning them another fit of laughter, with Natsu—and only Natsu— sensing the uncharacteristic attitude the two of them are showing. (Who says he's dense?)

"Juvia believes it's for expressing hatred!" Juvia said, raising her hands.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

.

.

.

"What's this commotion about?"

Everyone's attention snapped at the newly arrived Raijin Tribe, specifically to the one that happen to cut the tension building up inside the guild, Freed Justine.

The green haired man sends a bemused look to everyone, sensing the reduced pressure ensuing.

Lucy's downcast appearance shifted once again, that akin to a person with a newly found conviction in life.

"FREED!"

Gray and Levy froze from their bickering with Natsu and Juvia. They loathe themselves for not thinking ahead. Forgetting they have Freed Justine in the house, who knows more things than Levy, is such a penitent act.

Freed looked at the blonde in a mystified way, Bickslow began teasing her with Loke again but she ignored it and walked straight to the greed haired lad.

"You are my only hope now. Gray didn't want to say it again, Levy confusingly had second thoughts on explaining things to me, and Natsu's an idiot."

"HEY! Who's an idiot?!" Natsu protested, and was ignored, making him throw another tantrum.

Freed frowned even more.

"Okay…what is it that you wanted to know?"

"_Mahal kita_."

Freed obviously redden by the mention of those words. He vehemently waved his hands in front of him in protest. "W-w-what are you saying?!"

"I said '_mahal kita_'. What does it mean?"

Freed paused and visibly relaxes. He brought his hands on his mouth and cough in a way of composing himself. The redness of his cheeks subtly lessens as he looked back at the determined eyes of the blonde.

.

.

.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Gray and Levy's heart races in apprehension. Freed will surely reveal their deepest darkest secret, without him realizing, and everyone will know about it. It'll be embarrassing!

Quickly searching for some distraction, Gray and Levy saw their guild's strongest woman eating her favorite strawberry cheese cake and simultaneously shouted at Erza in exaggeration, pointing a finger to her, before Freed could say anything.

"ERZA! Freed said '_mahal kita_'!"

"Wha—?" Freed snapped his head to Gray and Levy and raised both his eyebrows in shock.

Erza's spoon suspended halfway towards her mouth as she looked at Gray and Levy. She then eyed Freed in a 'what-do-you-mean?-Hurry-up-and-say-it!-I'm-eating !' way.

Freed gulped in trepidation, Erza's look is disconcerting him once again. Seriously, who wouldn't? This is Erza we're talking about!

"Well?" the redhead bellowed from where she was sitting at that caused Freed to twitch in fear.

Freed looked at Gray and Levy who both saluted at him in an attempt to say 'good luck' and 'it's up to you now.'

"Well?" this time, it was Lucy. She was pouting at Freed for taking too long.

"W-well…*cough, cough*…it's a Filipino word…"

"Uh-huh,"

"And i-it means…"

"Yea?"

"I-I…I—YOU ARE STRONG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_EH?!_ Gray and Levy looked dumbfounded.

"Oh okay!" Lucy beamed and glared at Gray and Levy. "_You're strong._ How hard can that be?"

Gray and Levy fall animatedly on the ground with Freed sending them and 'okay' sign as if what he did was great. Gajeel rolled his eyes while Erza ignored them and continued eating her cake.

"What? Erza, Lucy and Gajeel? Strong?! As if! I could take all three of you at the same time!"

Another fight ensued as Lucy walked towards Gray, deliberately trying to disregard Natsu's offensive comment.

"So…I'm strong, eh?" she asked, proffering her hands.

Gray took it and stood up. He scratched the back of his head in both shame and exhaustion.

How did it become like this? He was supposed to confess to her but then things happen and he impulsively said '_mahal kita_' instead of 'I love you' in an attempt to save him from embarrassment. He thought she'll figure it out considering her perceptive mind. And now, this is what you call annoying.

She kept on saying '_mahal kita_' to everyone she believed strong— Erza, Mira, Juvia. But, thankfully, she refused to include Natsu since she was insulted by his earlier comment and bickered with him until the day ends.

Well, that ended quite...well?

Gray sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ he decided to call it a day and go straight home to sulk but his plan was soon ruined by the reason of why the plan was created in the first place. And by reason he meant Lucy.

"Gray!"

The raven haired lad stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see the blonde waving at him. He waved back and offers a small smile until he froze for the umpteenth time that day.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray, _mahal kita_, too!"

.

.

.

.

.

Did he just say it was annoying? Well, let us scratch that since he's not regretting anything…

.

.

…except maybe he's still stuck with his feeling for her.

.

.

But there's always a time for that.

**..ooOoo..**

**MAHAL KITA is a Filipino word that equally mean I LOVE YOU in english. :DDD I could teach you more if ever I write a second part for this. ;)**

**Wieee~! I enjoyed writing this one-shot! XD**

**The reason why I uploaded this story is to apologize and tell you guys that it may still take a long while till I update my ongoing stories (Because of You, Three Wishes, and What Are Words) BoY is 55% done, WaW is 90% and 3wishes is *drumroll* 0%! yay! =_=**

**anyways, sorry for that! orz**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did. hehe**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
